


I'm Always There To Catch You

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [1]
Category: DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hal is an awesome friend, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Barry gets his heart broken and Hal is there for him





	I'm Always There To Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> So, on my tumblr adventures, I saw a meme where someone was constantly refreshing the Barry Allen/ Hal Jordan ship tag and took it upon myself to try and add to it as I have shipped these two hard since before I knew there was a fandom for them.

Landing in the dark alleyway Hal glanced around giving a quick scan with his ring. Satisfied there was not a soul to witness the glowing green suit melting away he lost the uniform. Scrubbing a hand tiredly through his hair he slowly made his way to Barry's apartment. The knowledge that Barry was most likely in Star City with Oliver stung a bit.

Tired and somewhat sore he reached into the flight jacket for the key only to come up empty handed, "Shit," he grumbled. He had lost the spare key he had been given, again. Looking around to see if the coast was clear he phased through the door. A smile tugged at his lip at the smell that was unique to Barry. Earth wet and fragrant during a thunderstorm flooded his senses. For a moment he only tilted his head back, eyes sliding closed, he was home.

He debated the couch before deciding that since Barry was probably in Oliver's, Hal could take his bed. If the speedster did happen to show up in what remained of the night he would move over and make space for his friend. They were best friends so it definitely wouldn't be weird.

At the slightly ajar door, he heard it, the thud. Suit glowing covered him instantly as he readied himself to beat the snot out of the idiot who dared break into Barry's apartment. A loud clatter from the en suite and he burst through the door. The sight had him crashing to his knees beside his friend.

Barry was sitting in the dry tub crying. Deep shuddered breaths followed by miserable hiccuping sobs issued from the trembling frame. The shower caddie had been knocked over spilling its contents across the bathroom floor. It took him a moment to register the arms moving him before there was a curl of warmth pressed to his back.

Resting his cheek on the blonde hair he did his best to envelope his speedster. Anger burned in his chest at the man who did this, "Bear what happened," he asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

A single word, a single name was all he could manage, "Ollie,"

"Hurt," Hal kind of hoped the archer had only been injured. The anguished cries coming from the man in his arms were of heartbreak.

Only a shake of his head confirmed Hal's suspicions.

"I'm sorry Bear," he held him closer. For a moment his head was thrown back in frustration. He had warned Barry, Oliver would hurt him. Hell, the blonde archer was his best friend too he knew the man well enough to know that whatever had been between them was dubious at best. More than that though he had warned Oliver, cautioned him about hurting Barry.

 

Mind traveling back to the night sitting at the bar beside Oliver Queen. Both of them had been laughing waiting for the pool table to open up, "So what's your feelings on blonde, blue eyed guys," Oliver had inquired.

"No offense Ol but you're not really my type," he shouldered the archer playfully.

Rolling his eyes with a "you wish" look in them, "I meant Barry," all playful banter cast aside, "Are you into him,"

Looking over at the other man brows knit, "He's my best friend...other best friend," he amended. There were warning lights going off in his head screaming at him to stop this. Whatever feelings he had for Barry outside of friendship he would never act on because Barry needed someone who would be around for him, "Oliver he's a good, no a great guy, the best," it held a warning note.

Oliver who probably knew Hal better than almost anyone had known about the secret feelings he harbored for the speedster. You didn't travel across the country with a man and not learn about him. On top of being an extremely perceptive archer, Hal just had a lot of tells.

Frowning Hal stared at Oliver, "Whatever is going through your head just stop it. Barry isn't made for guys like us Oliver,"

"I'm not asking your permission just whether or not there's anything going on between you two," his voice a possessive growl.

Green eyes locked onto the blues, "I'm telling you right now as a man who would take a bullet for you. You hurt him and I will throw your ass around along our old travel route,"

"Relax, Flyboy," the blonde assured, "It won't be like you and Bruce,"

 

 

Barry had twisted himself around accidentally turning the shower on in the tight space. Hal only sat there getting soaked holding his friend as he repositioned himself to face him. Barry's blue eyes shone with hurt so deep, "You were right about Oliver," he sniffled. Taking comfort from the hand stroking his hair.

They sat in the shower long after the water ran cold. A green blanket covering the blonde as he fell into an exhausted sleep on the older man's chest. Another construct and the water was off. Carefully he lifted Barry from the tub managing to get halfway to the bedroom before the younger man awoke.

"M'sorry you came home to this," he tucked his face into the shoulder. 

"What did you tell Bats when you jumped off that building before it collapsed," he set the admittedly heavy man on the edge of the bed toweling the gold locks.

A smile genuine and full of affection graced Barry's face remembering landing on a green bed floating midair, "That you catch me no matter what," 

It had been true even though Hal was busy being hurled into the side of a building the ring had alerted him and the construct thrown. Batman had been furious with that blind faith, insisting that wouldn't always be the case. Everytime without fail however Hal caught Barry no matter the situation or Hal's predicament, "Damn right I do. That means in any situation even those where you're not jumping off a building,"

He had grabbed pajamas for the speedster without having to be told where to find them. Taking a pair of sweats for himself along with his old Air Force tee he had loaned Barry years ago that somehow managed to never get back to him. They changed wordlessly, green eyes focused intently on the bathroom door. They had undressed around one another countless times. Hal had been naked on that bed more than once forgoing clothes under the suit just to get injured and brought back here. 

If Barry had ever had a problem with it he never said. The pilot meanwhile fought with the desire to take in the pale flesh as it slowly became uncovered. It had been a battle he had fought with himself numerous times, but his will was iron. Green Lantern through and through. 

Barry who had hugged him tight through his own devastating breakups even when he said he was fine. Hal caught Barry, Barry caught Hal it's why their friendship had forged a bond where Hal could gift Barry his ring for use. Now Barry placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't want to be alone,"

"You're never alone, Bear," he promised stretching out on the bed arms open. 

Cuddling close to the brunette, "Look to the stars," he murmured into the faded shirt. 

Pressing his face to the soft hair, "That's right," Hal embraced him. He loved Barry with everything he had, everything he was. If that meant forever sitting alongside him as nothing more than a friend he accepted it. Whatever he may long for he took solace in the fact that Barry never doubted Hal would be there. "From wherever you fall, I will always catch you," he thought.


End file.
